Eskorn
Eskorn (also known as the Wild Dragon Realm) is a human kingdom located in eastern Laerakond. Geography Eskorn is comprised mostly of wooded hills, rivers and streams, marshes, and many tiny ponds shrouded in the mists at dawn. The wilderness was full of oxen, boars, venison, and groundfowl, like wild turkeys that can grow as large as human children in height. To the east is the most well known forests of the Hargleth Forest and the Bregenduth. The forests were studded with small sleadings shared by several families. Trails were frequent, but roads were rare and had no signposts or other marks to help travelers to traverse the land. Eskorn settlements were small towns surrounded by villagers and farms called "royal keeps," although no royal family lived on them. Most of these "keeps" were a haven for merchants, moneylenders, and wealthy folk who wanted to live in safety. To the north, Eskorn's boarder with Skelkor is defined by the Freedom Mountains and Mount Cormanda. In the middle of the Freedom Mountains is the Freedom Pass, a small pass which empties into the Hargleth Forest and is used by slaves from Skelkor trying to escape to freedom. To the northwest two more passes do exist, but with the Skelkor cities of Arangyn and Bellakh there and an actual military presence in the city, it is much harder to escape slavery through these passes. Running through the center of the country is the river called The Stormflow and its tributary the Belprin River, which empties into The Dragon Sea. The Dragon Sea also makes up the eastern coast of Eskorn. In the east, the Fleeing Ocean makes up the eastern coast of Eskorn. Also in the northeast is the Dimee Moor, a marshland known for its large lizardfolk population. To the south is the Sword Mountains, which makes up Eskorn's southern boarder with the Sword Lands. In the center of these mountains is the Dragonheir Pass which is the only land passage between the Sword Lands and Eskorn. Also in the south are to unique land features. First is the Oroth, a large but low collapsed volcanic peak, overgrown with thick forest. The other is the Firetrees which is a massive phosphorescent forest. Most of the population of Eskorn is along its western coast, facing the Dragon Sea. Most of that population is in the capitol of Stormhelm or Rondeval. Just inland of the coast four royal keeps set to guard the inland routes to the capitol. Unlike cities that are just heavily fortified that were mentioned earlier, these are actual keeps. First is the largest of the keeps, Ironhar, sets to the north of Rondeval. Setting between the city of Argul and Ironhar keep is the second keep, Nornglast. The next keep sets between a fork created by The Stormflow and the Belprin River is the keep of Mistshaws. The last keep is mostly forgotten and sets at the end of the pass between Eskorn and the Sword Lands on the Eskorn side called the Belprin's Hold. Other prominent cities in the nation is the city of Argul. The city is built around the remains of the former lair of a gigantic dragon named Argularragh. The small city of Raurokh is a small town in the Firetrees. The last is Savanfast, an ancient dwarven city that has become ruined shell of its former state. One last notable landmark in Eskorn is the Dawn Titan's Spire. The monolith is the home of a mysterious primordial who was not defeated by the dragons of Laerakond but went into slumber none the less. Government A royal dynasty rules over Eskorn as of 1041 DR. The current leader as of 1363 DR King Victor the I barely enforces the laws of the region. The only places where there was real law was in the west with the royal family and their guards. The capitol city of Eskorn is Stormhelm. It is small for a capitol city, setting on the Dragon Sea. Rife with political intrigue and backstabbing, the lords are always out for expanding their power as the King has very little actual power beyond his own sight. The nation has active laws against slavery which were installed after Eskorn overthrew its dragon lord to become the nation of Eskorn. In spite of this triumph, Eskorn is considered a backwater realm pretending to be a kingdom, and rightfully so considering its political instability. Even still Eskorn won a partial victory over Skelkor by assisting Tymanchebar in its bid for independence. The Wild Dragons Realm is a name Eskorn earned not because of its draconic past but because of its former ruling family called the Wilddragons. After some time though they have lost their claim to the throne and are now a minor noble family in Eskorn. History Originally Eskorn was the dragon kingdom ruled by the dragon Eskornamundyr. Eskorn eventually became a human kingdom after a successful rebellion lead by the legendary warrior Aunglass Roaryl, happening several centuries before the Blue Breath of Change. This battle became known as the ""Deliverance." The dragonborn who helped the rebels to win their freedom left Eskorn not long after to go to Tymanchebar to help their kin. Immediately upon coming to power, the victorious humans outlawed slavery. Most of those former slaves were demihuman races that left for other lands, drastically reducing the population and leaving it mostly human. Since the Deliverance, five human dynasties ruled Eskorn, and four ended violently. Among the most famous of these was the Wilddragon dynasty. The current ruling dynasty is the Roaryl dynasty. Notable Organizations * The Eminence of Araunt is an organization of undead that often operate in the lawless forested areas of Eskorn. While they consider themselves an undead kingdom all unto itself, no other nations recognize it. The Ekorn military often skirmishes with this group but seems to come out on top most of the time. * The Storm Rune is another notable organization. The group is a cabal of a dozen or so wealthy merchants and landlords who dominate the nations trade markets. Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Locations in Laerakond Category:Locations on Abeir Category:Human settlements